Jinbei's Fight To Find Love
by Fuzzabopalipsah
Summary: Jinbei has been captured by Big mom, and now has to fight his way around Big Mom's Candy fortress to find Luffy and hopefully help him save Sanji, and maybe in the process confess his love to the one he cares about the most. Warning boyxboy or boyxfishman. At the moment rated T but could change as the story progresses


Jinbei woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't seem to figure out where he was for a while then it all came back to him. He was here sitting in a jail cell made completely out of hardened jelly beans. Yes you heard that right hardened jelly beans. And the bars in front of him were made out of hardened sugar sticks. Everything seemed so wrong about this situation. I mean how could Jinbei the king of the Sea be locked up in a candy prison. The answer to this question is Big Mom.

He sat there in the darkness of his cell wondering how all of this could have gone so wrong. I mean it was only days ago that he had marched into Big Moms courtyard and had declared that he was no longer going to be a part of big moms crew anymore. Of course he should have known that wasn't going to go down well. And honestly that was his plan. He wanted to be captured so that he could infiltrate her inner sanctum and see what she was planning and to also see how he could take her down. Unfortunately he didn't pan to be captured around the same time that Luffy and his other crew mates were invading the island. This was going to change his plans completely. Dammit was the only thought that kept popping into his mind.

This just kept reminding of him of when Ace was captured, and Luffy had tried so hard to save him and in the end he couldn't. He really hoped that this wasn't going to end up being the same situation. But he was sure that it wasn't because this time Luffy had his crew mates with him. And he had... well he had him. He would be there for him no matter what. He cared about Luffy so much, that many times he couldn't go to sleep wondering if he was doing anything dangerous. He always assured himself that nothing bad was happening and that Luffy could get himself out of any situation but Jinbei was starting to wonder if this situation might be too much for Luffy. And so that is why his plans were going to have to change.

Instead of sitting in this jail cell for a few days waiting for his contact to meet up with him and free him he would have to speed his plans up a bit. Luckily for him, he had come up with a back up plan just in case. Deep down beneath the waters of this island there were tons of whale sharks just listing along waiting for him to command them. All of a sudden Jinbei stood up. He could hear the jingle jangle that his chains made as he stood up for the first time in the past two days.

"Ahhhhh my joints sure do ache. Man I wish they made a more comfortable prison one that was more suited to my needs, ''he said as he cranked his neck. He was quite stiff that was for sure but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth up wide and letting out a supersonic sound that only his whale sharks could here. It sounded quite sharp and insistent.

"Man Big Mom is so not gonna be happy about this one," he exclaimed as the donut floor beneath his feet began to shake, and crumble. All of the green sugar candied bars in front of him began to crack and break away as their foundation began to disappear. Jinbei again opened up his mouth and let out a sound that could be heard only by his whales but this time the sound was much deeper and stoic. It was a somber sound.

"Well that should do it" he said as he closed his mouth. As he looked around him, he seemed quite pleased in fact he looked proud. "They did a better job than I expected" Jinbae said, as he looked upon the scene around him that his friends had made. There before him was no longer the dark building that housed his holding cell. In fact there was no building at all, for it had all crumbled down into the sea. Off to left of him he could see the remnants of his jelly walled cell blocks floating away in the waves of the ocean. All that remained of the building that housed his cell was some chocolate ginger bread bricks laying in the ocean, currently turning into a soggy goo that seemed to cry at its own ugliness, as it intermixed with the oh so salty water. Jinbae looked down at his feet and noticed that the floor he was standing upon was one of the hundred pieces of donut floor that were slowly drifting apart from one another. It seems his whale sharks had literally caused the floor to crumble and break so much that it split into millions of pieces. Jinbae again looked up and realized that these little pieces of floating mass must have once been attached to a bigger piece of candy land over to his right. In fact now that he thought about it the whole village to his right was filled with candied buildings made out of jelly beans, and sidewalks that were made out of gummy worms. "Hehehehehe this is perfect" he said as started to hop from one piece of floating land to the next.

"To think that Sugarville was only this far away, now I can meet up with Bitrein quicker than I once thought" he said as he placed his first footstep on the green candied sugar grass. Little did he know that somewhere in this city lurked an enemy that plotted his demise, and had hoped he would break free from his prison so that he could take him down personally.


End file.
